narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladies Of The Resistance
Erika and Ume. These two rebels of the Hidden Rain village have their story taken place in Naruto Shippuden. Background Erika and Ume are sisters. They are orphans because their parents died due to cardiovascular disease, which gave them a lack of chakra. Erika and Ume despised the laws of the Hidden Rain Village. They loathed how everyone wanted power and would do anything to wipe out the other villages. One day, the sisters decided to make an organization which they named "Hidden Rain Resistance". Together they would stop the Hidden Rain government from making more villainous antics. Personality Erika is rather serious and strict. She will do anything to stop the Hidden Rain from doing more rogue events. Erika is energetic and is always ready to persuade the government, unlike Ume who is more of a calm and collected person. Ume is shy, mellow, and calm. She is also sweet, talented, and polite. Ume is a bit weak-willed due to her delicate nature. She is also very forgiving regardless of anything. Ume enjoys sleeping a lot. It's her hobby, and one negative thing in her personality is that if she doesn't get enough sleep, she has a grouchy demeanor. But despite that, Ume is the soft-spoken and courageous type. Appearance Erika has white skin and black eyes. She usually wears lipstick, but sometimes takes it off. This explains how fashionable Erika is. She is a somewhat girly kunoichi. The chūnin's headband is on her left arm. Erika has long and black hair which is tied into a bun. She wears a short blue top with black designs on it. Erika wears a fishnet underneath, but it's sometimes shown due to her top's size. Erika wears puffy hakama-style pants which has such little similarity to TenTen's own. She wears white leg compression wraps on the bottom of her legs. Then there is her black ninja sandals. Ume also has white skin and black eyes. Unlike her elder sister (by one second), Ume doesn't wear lipstick. The rebellious adventurer has long and dark pink hair. Also different to Erika, Ume likes having her hair down. Her headband is on her forehead, but it's a bit rotated on the left side, alike to Zabuza. Ume wears a light-dark blue shirt with white line designs that are frequently unnoticed. Ume wears short pants that is the same color and design as the top. Her clothes fit more as overalls. She has pink knee high stockings with long and dark blue ninja sandals. Abilities Erika is a very strong kunoichi. She can use her affinity, Water Release. Despite having only two Water Release jutsu, the two techniques are very, very strong. Erika can also use the 100 Healings Jutsu, meaning she wields the Byakugou Seal. Erika can also use the Creation Rebirth. Ume is almost as strong as her sibling. She can use the Earth Release: Earth Wall technique. She also possesses the Earth Release: Earth Armor jutsu. Ume is a medical-nin. So obviously she can use Medical Ninjutsu. Ume is specializes in medical ninjutsu. She's also very good at it that she saved someone's life. = Status This is Erika's status: This is Ume's status: Part II Erika and Ume make their debut in Episode #40 in the anime. After hearing the government's new rules of the Hidden Rain Village, the two decided to create the HRR organization. They had a deep hatred for the Rain's laws and wished to stop it. One night, Erika and Ume decided to persuade Amegakure's Kage to change the laws and enforcements of Ame. Erika explained how evil the obligations were. While the sisters were pleading to the Kage, Ume was told that she needed to heal a stranger who was on a trip to the village. When Ume arrived there, she saw a hurt figure who went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Ume gasped because she realized that Naruto was the jinchuriki of Kurama. The pink-haired ninja was informed about Naruto's sad past while healing the future Hokage. When Naruto was finally recovered, he thanked Ume. Uzumaki was noted about the terrible laws and rules of the Rain. From that day on, Erika and Ume became allies of Naruto, supporting him in his journey. Trivia * Erika means "ever or eternal ruler" in Norse. Ume means "plum" in Japanese. * Erika's favorite food is anything with meat in it. Ume's favorite food is pie. She also likes eating plums. * Erika's hobby is training. Ume's hobby is sleeping and identifying flowers, plants, and other things that are related to nature. * Erika learned Water Release from her mother. Ume learned Earth Release from her father. * Erika was close to her mother. She and her father had a complicated relationship. Ume was close to both of them equally! * Erika and Ume are OCs of someone else. I just made the drawing. Category:DRAFT